With Prince
by Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck
Summary: Ulquiorra minta anak ama Orihimeeeee... di kasih gak yah? Buat lengkapnya baca aja This is y First Rated M lhooo...!


Hallow lagi... :3  
hibiza lg demen2nya bikin pairing UlquiHime nih...  
sekarang udah kuat bikin rated M dong xDD  
silahkan di baca nyo~  
moga para readers suka yah...

**With Prince :)**

Saat kau mencintai seseorang yang derajatnya jauh lebih tinggi darimu, mungkin kau akan merasa tak pantas untuknya bukan? Tapi bagaimana jika kau benar-benar mencintai orang tersebut? Mungkin kau hanya bisa berharap seperti yang kulakukan. Aku Orihime Inoue sedang jatuh cinta pada pemuda tampan bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer tapi apalah dayaku? Dia seorang pangeran sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang pelayan.

**Normal POV**

Pagi yang cerah mulai menyapa sang pelayan bernama lengkap Orihime Inoue itu sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk tuannya plus untuk orang yang telah mengambil hatinya. Memang Orihime bekerja menjadi pelayan pribadi nya Ulquiorra, dia sangan senang karena bisa terus bersama dengan sang pujaan hatinya. Namun dia tidak mau banyak berharap.

'Tok Tok' Orihime mengetuk pintu kamar Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-sama, aku masuk" Kata Orihime lembut. Orihime pun masuk sambil membawa makanan di atas meja dorong (itu lho yg biasanya di restoran kaya gerobak di dorong2 gt, hibiza gatau namanya T.T #ndeso) ke dalam kamar Ulquiorra dan mendapatinya masih asik dengan dunia mimpinya. Orihime memandangi wajah Ulquiorra 'tampan sekali' pikirnya. Orihime mengguncang kecil tubuh Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-sama, sarapanmu sudah siap." Bisik Orihime. Ulquiorra yang setengah sadar menarik tangan Orihime dan memeluknya erat.

Orihime terkejut namun tak menolak karena dia merasa senang di perlakukan seperti itu. Ulquiorra menatap wajah Orihime yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Hime." Ucap Ulquiorra.

"Ha.. ha-i." Kata Orihime gugup ada semburat merah di pipinya. Ulquiorra yang melihat itu jadi tidak tahan, entah apa yang merasukinya. Ulquiorra kemudian menciumi Orihime, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan itu.

"Eh.. Ulquiorra-sama, a..apa yang k..kau la..kukan?" Tanya Orihime malu-malu.

"Kau pelayanku, harus lakukan yang aku mau." Kata Ulquiorra datar. Orihime terkejut mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra, dia memang pelayan tapi dia tidak mau di perbudak. Orihime menahan tangisnya, Ulquiorra yang menyadari Orihime bergetar langsung melumat bibir mungilnya, menerobos masuk dan lidahnya bermain-main di dalam mulut Orihime. Mata Orihime membulat namun beberapa detik setelahnya dia pun mau tak mau menikmati ciuman dari Ulquiorra. Setelah puas Ulquiorra melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap serta mengelus lembut pipi Orihime.

"Kau harus jadi pelayanku selamanya, Hime." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Orihime terkejut dengan pernyataan Ulquiorra. Siapa sangka? Ternyata perasaannya selama ini terbalas. Orihime mencium bibir Ulquiorra singkat namun dalam.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, bahkan aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Ulquiorra-sama." Kata Orihime.

"Panggil Ulquiorra saja."

"Eh.. Umm... Ul..quiorra." Ulquiorra tersenyum singkat melihat pacar barunya itu malu-malu menyebut namanya 'Terlihat benar-benar menggoda' pikir Ulquiorra.

"Hime." Panggil Ulquiorra.

"Ha-i."

"Aku ingin anak-anak." Pinta Ulquiorra.

"Hee? A..anak?" Orihime terkejut.

"Ya." Tanpa berpikir panjang Orihime membuka seluruh pakaiannya tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar terlihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hime?" Tanya Ulquiorra bingung.

"Ul..quiorra kan ingin a..anak, aku akan berikan." Jawab Orihime memerah.  
Ulquiorra pun segera menarik Orihime dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir Orihime, tangannya kanannya menjamah kedua dada Orihime yang besar sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus-ngelus vagina Orihime.

"Ngghh... hnn.." Desah Orihime di sela-sela ciumannya. Ulquiorra memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Orihime.

"Hmmpp..." Ulquiorra menekan ciumannya mencegah jeritan kesakitan Orihime keluar dari bibirnya. Ulquiorra memasukan jari kedua dan jari ketiga dengan posisi zigzag untung melonggarkan lubang kekasihnya itu.  
'Sakit' Orihime mulai menangis. Ulquiorra yang melihatnya segera menciumi mata Orihime.

"Tenanglah." Bisik Ulquiorra. Akhirnya Ulquiorra menemukan titik kenikmatan Orihime. Dia pun melepas jarinya dan membuka semua bajunya. Orihime memandang Ulquiorra dan terfokus pada penis Ulquiorra yang sudah menegang.

"Mau coba?" Ulquiorra menawarkan dan duduk menyandar pada sandaran kasurnya. Orihime merangkak ke selangkangan Ulquiorra, menjilat,mengocok dan mengulum penis besar itu. Orihime pun mempunyai ide dan mengapit penis Ulquiorra dengan dadanya.

"Akh." Pekik Ulquiorra.

"Aku memijatmu sayang." Kata Orihime sambil memijat-mijat penis Ulquiorra dengan dadanya, dan Orihime menjilat kepala penis yang muncul di belahan dadanya. Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yg di berikan Orihime. Setelah puas, Orihime menggesek-gesekan vaginanya ke penis Ulquiorra. Karena tidak tahan Ulquiorra pun segera membalikan posisinya jadi di atas dan Orihime di bawah. Ulquiorra menciumi dan memberi kissmark di leher,dada,perut,pundak dan punggung Orihime. Orihime hanya pasrah dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan tanpa sadar vaginanya sudah basah akibat sentuhan luar biasa Ulquiorra bertubi-tubi.

"Ulquiorra.. ahh.. ayolah. ssshh...ah.." Desah Orihime tak karuan. Ulquiorra menuruti keinginan Orihime. Dia pun memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang vagina Orihime perlahan-lahan.

"Sssshhh... aahhhh~" Desah panjang Orihime setelah penis Ulquiorra masuk sempurna. Ulquiorra terdiam menunggu persetujuan Orihime.

"Ayo sayang." Kata Orihime. Ulquiorra menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang dan lama-lama menjadi cepat.

"Ah.. aahh.. lebih cepat." Kata Orihime keenakan. Ulquiorra mempercepat tempo nya memberi kenikmatan lebih untuknya dan Orihime.

"Aah... Ahh.. iya.. terus.. Oh..." Orihime makin di buat gila oleh Ulquiorra.

'Sial, Aku tidak tahan lagi.' Ulquiorra berkata dalam hati.

"Ulquiorra, aku akan.. aaahhh..." Jerit nikmat Orihime keluar dengan cairan cinta yang keluar dari lubangnya. Begitu juga dengan Ulquiorra yang menyemburkan cairannya di dalam vagina Orihime. Ulquiorra ambruk di samping Orihime. Capek sekali rasanya, namun nikmat. Itulah yang di rasakan oleh keduanya. Peluh deras mendesak keluar dari pori-pori tubuh mereka.

"Kalau aku hamil bagaimana Ulquiorra?" Tanya Orihime.

"Aku akan menikahimu." Jawab Ulquiorra santai. Orihime tersenyum lebar mendengar hal itu, dia langsung memeluk Ulquiorra.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ulquiorra."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hime." Kata Ulquiorra mengelus lembut rambut senja Orihime.

**Orihime POV**

sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi soal derajat dalam kehidupan, asalkan dua insan saling mencintai, pasti mereka bisa bersatu, selamanya.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk... dan begitulaaaaaaaahh... *nyariin tissue

uwaaaaaaaaaaaaawawawaaa... Repiunya? :3


End file.
